You
by EarthTeleport
Summary: No Summary. membutuhkan sedikit khayalan tingkat tinggi saat membacanya. Angst, Bromance, Romance, Friendship. Kim Jongin sebagai tokoh utama yang diceritakan. Warning Inside. Hanya bisa mengatakan, selamat membaca :)


**You**

**.**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Park Chanyeol – Oh Sehun – Byun Baekhyun – Xi Luhan**

**Genre :: Yaoi. Romance. Bromance. Fantasy. Angst. Friendship. Etc~**

**Length :: Oneshoot**

**Pairing :: KaiSoo – BaekYeol – HunHan**

**.**

**Summary :: Nothing_**

**Disclaimer :: Nothing too_**

**.**

**Cuap-cuap author :: Nih, ini fict aneh yang memusingkan. Bacanya harus pake imajinasi tinggi karena yang ada di fict ini sepertinya tidak mungkin. Hm~ banyak typos dan kesalahan lain. Maaf kalau kalian kecewa ^^v**

**Happy Reading and Enjoy it!**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-O-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dunia seperti berhenti berputar saat aku melihatmu. Aku seperti mendapatkan cahaya dan semagat untuk tetap hidup. Seolah kau adalah malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untukku, kau memberiku banyak sekali kehangatan.**_

.

.

"Ada murid baru di kelasku. Dia seorang namja pintar yang ramah dan baik." Ucap Chanyeol pada kedua rekan satu klub-nya, Sehun dan Jongin.

"Benarkah? Pindahan dari mana? Apakah dia sangat manis? Aku ingin berkenalan~" Sehun menanggapinya antusias.

Tuk. Chanyeol menyentuh kening Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya. "Jangan bertanya dia manis atau tidak kalau kau sudah memilik Luhan." Sarannya. "Hm, dia anak yang baik, sopan, pintar, dan ramah. Menurutku, dia tampak manis seperti anak sekolah dasar. Matanya yang bulat seperti bulan purnama, tubuhnya yang mungil, kulitnya yang putih, otaknya yang cemerlang, senyumnya yang memukau, dan suaranya yang indah."

Sehun mendengus sebal. "Kau menasehatiku tapi kau sendiri seperti itu." Kesalnya.

"Eh?" Kening Chanyeol mengkerut.

"Kau juga sudah punya Baekhyun hyung, tapi kenapa masih menilai murid baru itu seperti yang sedang jatuh cinta?"

Chanyeol tertawa renyah. "Hahaha~ karena kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Beda lagi halnya dengan Baekhyun." Jawabnya santai.

"Arasseo, arasseo. Kau memang pintar bicara, Park Chanyeol."

"Hey, sopan sedikit menjadi orang. Aku bahkan lebih tua satu setengah tahun darimu. Panggil aku dengan sebutan yang sopan." Seru Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Ah, oke oke, Chanyeol hyung. Puas kau?"

Chanyeol tertawa lebar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama murid baru itu?" Sehun bertanya.

"Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Pindahan dari Incheon." Jawab Chanyeol. Dan Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Sementara seorang namja berkulit tan yang sedang duduk melamun disamping Sehun, hanya terdiam mendengarkan kedua kawannya yang sedang mengobrol. Pikirannya seperti biasa, melayang entah kemana.

Trek. Jongin berdiri dari kursinya dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya heran.

"Kau mau kemana, Jongin?" Teriak Chanyeol sebelum Jongin tidak terlihat oleh indera penglihatannya.

"Toilet." Jawabnya singkat.

Sehun dan Chanyeol menghela nafas melihat sikap Jongin yang berubah drastis sejak setahun yang lalu itu

"Aku benar-benar merindukan Kim Jongin yang dulu." Gumam Sehun. "Entah kenapa, Jongin yang sedang bersama kita sekarang tampak seperti mayat hidup." Lanjutnya.

"Kau benar. Sejak saat itu, seluruh semangatnya menghilang. Ia bahkan tidak mengikuti klub dance, basket, dan beladiri. Apa sebegitu tidak berartinya **sedetik waktu** dimata anak itu?" Chanyeol berkata sedih. Dan Sehun hanya mengangguk meng-iya-kan.

"Semoga saja keadaan tidak akan bertamabah buruk."

.

Jongin sudah selesai mencuci mukanya di toilet pria yang ada di Seoul Arts of Performance saat itu. Dengan santainya, ia berjalan dengan sangat pelan. Menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sedikit sepi karena sebagian besar siswanya sedang berada di kantin untuk makan siang.

Tiba-tiba, pandangannya menjadi buram. Jalanan koridor sekolah itu menjadi samar terlihat. Jongin memegangi sebelah kepalanya saat dirasakannya bagian itu seperti dipukul oleh benda yang sangat besar dan berat. Jongin merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari hidungnya. Semuanya berputar-putar, namun ia tetap berjalan sekuat tenaganya.

"Sial!" Desisnya.

Tap.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya lagi dengan sempoyongan.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Menjadi semakin cepat.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Semakin terasa sakit. Jongin hanya ingin segera sampai ke ruang kesehatan dan membaringkan **tubuh sialannya** itu.

Tap. Tap.

Bruk!

Keseimbangan Jongin runtuh. Ia terjatuh setelah sebelumnya ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Belum sempat bicara dan melihat siapa namja yang ditabraknya, pandangan Jongin sudah gelap. Ia… Tidak ingat apapun lagi.

.

Ruang kesehatan. Adalah suatu tempat di sekolah ini untuk siswa yang merasa tidak enak badan dan merasa sedang sakit. Dan sekarang, disinilah Jongin. Ia terbaring di atas kasur kecil di ruang kesehatan itu dengan seorang namja lain yang sedang menatapnya khawatir.

"Aku mohon. Bangunlah. Bangunlah. Aku minta maaf." Namja lain itu mengatupkan tangannya sambil duduk di kursi di samping Jongin yang sedang terbaring. Matanya tertutup rapat, berdoa. Namja itu merasa bersalah.

"Aku tau aku itu orang yang ceroboh. Aku selalu membuat orang lain kesusahan dengan kecerobohanku. Aku mohon, bangunlah, sebelum aku mati disini karena khawatir." Namja itu bicara sendiri sambil memukul pelan kepalanya dengan tangannya.

"Nghh~" Mata Jongin perlahan terbuka. Membuat namja yang sedang heboh sendirian itu senang tak terkira.

"Kyaaaaaaaa~ kau sudah bangun. Aku Do Kyungsoo. Aku tadi menabrakmu karena aku terlalu ceroboh dalam berjalan. Kemudian kau pingsan dan mengeluarkan darah dari hidungmu. Aku minta maaf atas kejadian itu. Kau boleh meminta apapun dariku sebagai ganti ruginya. Tapi tolong maafkan aku." Ucap namja yang mengaku bernama Do Kyungsoo itu panjang lebar dengan wajah yang memohon sangat.

Kai mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Eh?"

"Eh?" Mata Kyungsoo yang bulat itu semakin bulat O.O ia juga ikut bingung.

"Ah, tidak apa. Bukan salahmu, Kyungsoo hyung. Aku memang sedang tidak sehat tadi. Dan sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku Kim Jongin." Jongin tersenyum kecil. **Untuk pertama kalinya setelah satu tahun berlalu.**

"Ah, tapi kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu atau kau menginginkan ganti rugi kau datang saja padaku, ya? Jujur, aku merasa sangat bersalah sekali."

Jongin tersenyum lagi menatap wajah polos Kyungsoo. "Gwaenchanayo…" Ucapnya.

"Oia, sebentar lagi sudah jam pulang. Kau tunggu saja disini. Aku akan ke kelasmu dan membawakanmu tas sekolah yang tertinggal juga memberitau guru pembimbingmu alasan kau tidak mengikuti dua jam pelajarannya. Kau tunggu disini, ya, Jonginie~" Setelah berucap seperti itu, Kyungsoo berlalu meninggalkan Jongin sendirian di ruang kesehatan.

Jongin hanya terpaku dengan sosok Kyungsoo. Ia… merasa tertarik untuk terus jatuh padanya. Rasanya sangat… nyaman dan hangat. Bahkan, tanpa sadar ia sudah berkali-kali tersenyum hari ini.

'_Kurasa, dia adalah murid baru yang tadi bicarakan oleh Sehun dan Chan hyung…'_

.

.

_**Semuanya berjalan dengan sangat pelan. Waktu seperti memberiku kesempatan untuk mengenal seorang doe-eyes bernama Do Kyungsoo itu…**_

"Maaf, aku jadi merepotkanmu, hyung…" Sore itu, Jongin dan Kyungsoo pulang bersama. Dengan berjalan kaki tentunya. Kyungsoo masih merasa bersalah dan khawatir dengan keadaan Jongin yang sepertinya masih kurang sehat itu. Jadi Kyungsoo memaksa untuk mengatarkan Jongin pulang. Yah, minimal menemaninya selama diperjalanan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Gwaenchana. Ini adalah permintaan maafku untuk kejadian di sekolah tadi." Ucapnya.

"Ini rumahku aku tinggal sendirian disini. Kau mau masuk dulu, hyung?" Tawar Jongin.

Kyungsoo berkali-kali mengerjapkan matanya, kaget dengan sesuatu objek yang sedang ia lihat. Bangunan yang begitu mewah menurutnya. "Kau… tinggal sendirian di rumah sebesar ini?" Tanyanya kaget.

Jongin terkekeh. Jongin berpikir kalau Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sangat lucu dan luar biasa. Matanya bisa membesar dua kali lipat (?) saat ia melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkan. "Anni. Ada beberapa maid dan lainnya di dalam. Maksudku, aku tidak tinggal bersama keluargaku yang lain seperti appa dan umma, karena mereka tinggal di Belanda." Jelas Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. "Oh, begitu. Apa tidak kesepian?"

Jongin terdiam. "Sangat sepi. Aku hanya akan bermain game dengan Sehun saat liburan atau menghabiskan waktu dengan menyiksa tubuhku di tiga klub sekolah bersama dengan Chan hyung. Yaa, begitulah." Tawanya. Mencoba menutupi segala kesedihannya.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang aku akan menjadi teman yang baik untuk Jonginie… Jadi kau tidak perlu merasa kesepian lagi. Karena temanmu bertambah satu orang…" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Dan saat itu juga, Jongin seperti tersihir. Semua kesedihannya meluap entah kemana. Dunia lagi-lagi seperti berhenti berputar dan waktu seperti tidak berjalan. Segalanya… begitu membuat Jongin membuka sedikit celah dihatinya yang kosong dan gelap.

"Ne, hyung…"

.

.

_**Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyadari keberadaan orang disekitarku sebelum aku bertemu denganmu. Aku hanya akan dengan mudah mengatakan kalau hidup itu sulit dan tidak adil. Aku selalu marah dan beranggapan kalau Tuhan tidak pernah menyayangiku, sehingga membuatku harus… kehilangan masa remajaku dalam hitungan waktu jangka pendek. Tetapi, semuanya berubah saat kau menawarkan sebuah pertemanan padaku. Yang membuatnya semakin tumbuh menjadi… CINTA.**_

.

Sudah lebih dari sebulan sejak masa perkenalan Jongin dengan Kyungsoo yang tidak sengaja. Semua yang ada pada Jongin berubah. Menurut Sehun, Jongin seperti kembali pada dirinya dan mendapatkan kembali nafas dan nyawanya.

Iya…

Jongin menjadi lebih ceria dan lebih memperhatikan orang disekitarnya. Ia menjadi lebih terbuka dan selalu tersenyum bahkan tertawa. Chanyeol mengatakan kalau Jongin selalu tidak pernah lupa menyebut 'Kyungsoo' dalam setiap kalimatnya.

Sehun dan Chanyeol merasa senang dengan itu. Dengan adanya Kyungsoo yang bisa membuat Jongin menjadi seperti sedia kala. Melupakan sejenak kejadian yang membuatnya terpuruk. Mereka berpikir kalau Jongin sedang jatuh cinta, khkhkhkhkh~

.

.

_**Dia memberitauku kalau hidup itu penting. Memberitauku kalau hidup itu harus di perjuangkan. Memberitauku agar tidak membuang waktu dengan percuma. Bahkan dia mengajariku bagaimana caranya tersenyum dan tertawa.**_

.

"Kau lihat hamparan bunga itu. Sangat indah, bukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Disampingnya ada Jongin yang menggenggam tangannya hangat.

Jongin mengangguk. "Sangat indah, hyung." Jawabnya.

"Kau harus tau kalau hidup akan indah kalau kita bisa menjadikannya indah. Kau akan merasa sangat lengkap saat kau memiliki seseorang yang sangat berarti untukmu dan dalam kehidupanmu." Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah Jongin.

"Aku tau, aku merasakannya." Ucapnya pelan.

"Benarkah?"

"Heum." Jongin mengangguk. "Orang itu, telah memberiku semangat. Orang itu telah menjadi cahaya yang mengisi ruang kosong dan gelap dalam kehidupanku. Orang itu banyak memberitauku dan mengajariku berbagai hal yang tidak aku ketahui tentang hidup. Orang itu menawarkan pertemanan, dan akhirnya, aku merasakan hal lain. Hal yang tidak bisa aku pungkiri kalau aku selalu membutuhkannya dan ingin selalu ada disampingnya. Membutuhkan setiap tetesan semangat dan cahaya serta kehangatan yang selalu diberikannya."

"Nuguya?"

"Do Kyungsoo."

Dan Kyungsoo tertegun saat itu.

.

.

_**Rasa sakitnya semakin menghantam. Aku tidak pernah takut tentang rasa sakit atau kenyataan kalau semakin waktu berjalan, itu semakin mengurangi hariku sebagai seorang siswa SMA. Yang aku takutkan hanya satu, takut kalau aku harus jauh dari Kyungsoo-hyung…**_

.

Ponsel milik Chanyeol berbunyi siang itu, saat ia sedang menikmati makan siangnya dirumah sang namjachingu, Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melihat ada email yang masuk ke ponselnya dan kemudian dengan segera membukanya. Matanya membulat dengan kening yang mengkerut. Rasa khawatir menyelimutinya.

_From : Kkamjong-ah_

"_Hey, Chanyeol hyung. Tuan Park yang sangat tinggi dan mempesona. Apa kabar? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Byun Baekhyun? Aku harap, kalian akan selalu baik-baik saja. Kau tidak boleh melupakan jasaku yang sudah membuat kalian berpacaran seperti sekarang, haha. Aku sedang berada di tempat asing sekarang. Rasanya begitu menyesakkan dengan aroma tidak sedap dalam ruangan ini. Kau tau kan aku tidak betah dengan situasi ini? Aku ingin minta maaf. Maaf karena tubuh sialan ini tidak bisa lagi mengikuti klub basket, tidak bisa lagi mengikuti klub dance, dan tidak bisa lagi mengikuti beladiri. Aku tau aku payah. Aku namja yang penyakitan yang sebentar lagi akan tinggal dalam sebuah ruangan dan kehidupan di dimensi lain, keabadian. Terlalu puitis, ya? Haha. Aku menolak menjalani berbagai alternative yang disarankan orang-orang berbaju putih yang berlalu lalang disini. Masa remajaku memang sudah hilang sejak aku divonis seperti ini. Kau mengerti? Oia, sampaikan salamku untuk Kyungsoo hyung. Tolong katakan, kalau aku sangat menyayanginya. Katakan juga kalau aku berterimakasih atas segalanya. Chan hyung! Kau yang terbaik!"_

Email yang panjang dari sahabat plus hoobae kurang ajarnya.

"Bodoh! Kenapa memberiku pesan begitu? Dia kira dia akan mati sekarang, hah?" Gumamnya. Matanya memerah menahan tangis.

"Chan, kau kenapa?" Suara lembut Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terus tertunduk dalam.

"Jongin sedang di rumah sakit. Kurasa, dia sudah meyakinkan sesuatu. Kehidupannya… sudah akan berakhir." Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tercekat.

.

Sehun sedang berkunjung ke rumah Luhan sore itu. Mereka sedang menikmati bubble tea di halaman belakang rumah Luhan.

Ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan ada email masuk. Sehun membukanya, dan membaca deretan kalimat yang tertulis disana. Hatinya merasa menjadi tidak karuan saat ini.

_From : Uri Kkamjong_

"_Oh Sehun! Kau berhutang satu game terbaru padaku! Hahaha, tapi tidak apa. Kau tidak perlu membelikannya untukku, karena sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan yang lebih bagus di dimensi kehidupanku yang baru. Jangan iri padaku ya :p biar aku tebak, kau sedang minum bubble tea bersama Luhan ge, kan? Haha, aku sudah mencoba bubble tea rasa apel dan lemon bersama kyungsoo hyung minggu lalu, dan aku jadi tau kenapa kalian bisa setergila-gila itu pada bubble tea. Oia, Sehun. Aku ingin minta maaf. Aku jadi jarang bermain game denganmu akhir-akhir ini. Jujur saja, aku sudah tidak mood bermain game, maksudku, otakku sedang dipenuhi oleh beberapa pikiran, diantaranya bagaimana caranya aku bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkunganku di kehidupan dimensi baru yang biasa disebut orang dengan keabadian :p kau jangan khawatir, sekarang aku sedang ditempat yang serba putih. Semuanya terlihat bersih, namun aromanya tidak enak. Kau tau kan tempat apa ini? Aku benci untuk menyebutnya. Kalau aku berkesempatan bisa bertemu denganmu, aku ingin memelukmu sedetik saja, takut kalau nanti aku tidak bisa memeluk sahabat terbaikku ini. Haha. Sampaikan salamku untuk Luhan ge. Tolong jangan sering bertengkar. Aku bersusah payah mencarikan namja baik seperti Luhan ge untukmu, khkhkhkhkhh~ sampaikan juga permintaan maaf dan terimakasih untuk orang bernama Do Kyungsoo. Hah, aku lelah. Ingin sekali tidur panjang saat ini :p sankyu, friend. See you…"_

Sehun tersentak dengan kalimat terakhir. Sahabatnya, sedang dalam keadaan **tidak baik-baik saja**… Sehun menggenggam ponselnya erat dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ada apa, Sehunnie?" Tanya Luhan khawatir.

"Jongin titip salam untukmu. Sepertinya, dia sedang berada di dalam gedung serba putih. Aku… takut terjadi hal buruk." Sehun memberikan ponselnya pada Luhan, menyuruh Luhan untuk membaca isi email dari Jongin.

Dan itu membuat Luhan tersentak kaget. Badannya gemetaran sempurna.

.

Kyungsoo sedang memasak sore itu. Mulutnya bersenandung kecil sambil sibuk memainkan spatula diatas wajan yang berisi beberapa potong ayam dengan bumbu pasta berwarna merah. Senyumnya terkembang melihat hasil masakannya yang hampir sempurna itu.

"Perfect." Gumamnya senang.

Neol saranghage dwaebeorin nan ije deo isang  
Doragal goshi eobseoyo nalgaereul geodwoogasyeotjyo (oh no)  
Yeongwonhan sarmeul irheotdaedo haengbokhan iyu  
Naui yeongwon ijen geudaeinikka eternally love

Ponselnya berdering dengan lantunan lagu lembut. Bersamaan dengan matinya kompor yang dipakai Kyungsoo untuk memasak. Sebelum Kyungsoo menuangkan hasil masakannya ke mangkuk, Kyungsoo lebih dulu memilih mengambil ponselnya dan membaca sebuah email yang masuk.

Namun, hatinya merasakan hal buruk dalam seketika. Air matanya langsung jatuh begitu saja.

_From : Jonginnie~_

"_Halo, hyung. Ini aku, Jongin. Hehe, apa kabar? Eum~ aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengatakannya. Sebelumnya, aku ingin memberitaumu dulu, kalau sekarang aku sedang berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang sangat aku benci. Ruangan serba putih dengan pakaian berwarna hijau yang katanya segar dan netral. Kau tau tempat apa? Aku bahkan sangat benci jika harus menyebutkan namanya dan aku benci aromanya yang membuat perutku serasa ingin muntah. Tapi jangan khawatir, masa-ku yang baru segera menanti :D hyung, aku ingin minta maaf. Maaf karena aku selalu merepotkan hyung selama hyung mengenalku. Aku ini memang namja yang merepotkan untuk siapa saja yang mengenalku, makanya aku tidak pernah mau membuka hatiku untuk berteman dengan yang lain , cukup dengan merepotkan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Aku juga ingin berterimakasih. Terimakasih untuk segalanya yang sudah hyung berikan dari awal kita berjumpa secara tidak sengaja sampai detik ini. Kehangatan, semangat, cahaya, kasih sayang, dan… cinta. Aku menilai hyung sebagai hyung yang sangat baik, sunbae yang sangat bijaksana, dan seorang sahabat yang paling aku sayangi. Namun, ada satu rasa yang sudah terlanjur tumbuh dan mendesak harus dikatakan. Perasaan menyayangi yang lebih dari seorang dongsaeng untuk hyungnya. Mungkin, aku memang jatuh cinta padmu, hyung. Kumohon hyung jangan marah padaku, ya ^^ aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu, hyung. Itu saja sih. Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang tersisa dengan percuma, makanya aku lebih memilik menulis begini daripada aku tidak pernah mengatakannya sampai aku tinggal dalam keabadian nantinya. Hahaha, jangan pernah ingin mencari tau jika bingung dengan semua yang aku tulis. Maaf karena hyung tidak tau semua yang terjadi. Jangan marah yaa, Kyungsoo hyungie ^^ sampai jumpa, dalam mimpi panjang yang akan mempertemukan dua kehidupan yang berbeda…"_

Brukh.

Kyungsoo terperosok jatuh terduduk di lantai. Air mata terus turun dari mata bulat indahnya. Hatinya berdetak tak karuan. Ponselnya terlepas dari genggamannya. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanya ada satu nama, Kim Jongin.

"Sehun!" Setelah menggumankan nama itu, Kyungsoo segera mengambil jaket dan tasnya lalu berlari keluar rumahnya, menuju orang yang disebutnya Sehun.

.

.

_**Maaf menyembunyikan hal ini darimu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau tau tentang semuanya dan membuatmu menjadi ikut kesusahan dan repot karenaku. Cukup denganmu yang selalu tertawa riang dan memberiku semangat, maka aku akan hidup kembali dengan hembusan nafasmu.**_

.

.

"Sehun? Bisa kau jelaskan padaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Mereka sekarang sedang duduk di sebuah cafeteria yang berada di dekat rumah Sehun. Kyungsoo mengejar Sehun sampai kerumahnya.

"Tentang apa?" Sehun balik bertanya dengan nada pura-pura-tidak-tau.

"Tentang Jongin!" Jawab Kyungsoo agak menaikkan suaranya. "Jangan pura-pura tidak tau, Sehun!" Lanjutnya.

"Apa yang ingin hyung tau?"

"Semuanya. Disini, aku memang yang paling bodoh. Aku memang hanya baru sekitar dua bulan mengenalnya, dan aku tidak tau apapun. Maka dari itu aku ingin tau dan mencoba paham."

Sehun menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya. "Kim Jongin. Seorang anak tunggal dalam keluarga Kim yang cukup kaya dan terkenal di Seoul. Perusahaan yang dikembangkan keluarganya cukup maju didalam maupun diluar negeri. Orang tuanya berada di Belanda, dan meninggalkan Jongin di Korea seorang diri dengan mempercayakannya pada beberapa pegawai yang dibayar dengan harga tinggi sejak umurnya sepuluh tahun. Jongin adalah orang yang terbuka dan cerewet, selalu tertawa walaupun tidak ada hal yang lucu. Gila game, dance dan basket, mengikuti beladiri karena ingin bisa melindungi dirinya dan kekasihnya kelak, kadang sifatnya perfert dan gila. Selalu merengek manja jika sudah berhadapan dengan Yixing sunbae di kelas memasak jika lapar. Ah, anak itu memang menyebalkan." Jelas Sehun. Ia mengambil jeda sebentar dalam penjelasannya.

Kyungsoo diam mendengarkan.

"Namun setahun yang lalu, semuanya berubah. Jongin sering mengeluh susah bernafas saat sedang tidur, mengalami drop drastis, hidung yang selalu berdarah dengan kepala yang sakit luar biasa, dan pingsan iba-tiba. Sejak itu, ia jadi tidak pernah bermain basket dan keluar dari klub dance. Ia juga tidak berlatih beladiri lagi. Jongin mulai menjauhi teman-temanya dengan menjadi seorang yang penyendiri dan pendiam. Sifatnya bernar-benar berubah 180 derajat. Menjadi sosok yang kosong dan tertutup. Hanya aku dan Chanyeol yang selalu mengikutinya. Dan saat itu, aku tau kalau Jongin… memiliki masalah dengan paru-parunya."

Kyungsoo tercekat.

"Kanker paru-paru kronis. Itulah alasan ia sering mengatakan kalau tubuhnya memang sialan karena sering tak bisa diajak kompromi. Batuk tiba-tiba tanpa henti, atau mendadak sesak nafas dan serasa mati."

Kyungsoo… benar-benar tidak tau sama sekali tentang apapun. Dia hanya bisa menangis setelah Sehun menjelaskan semuanya. Baginya, Jongin sudah lebih dari apapun.

"Tetapi belakangan, dia seperti mendapatkan kembali nafasnya dan cahanya yang pernah hilang. Sejak bertemu denganmu, Jongin berubah drastis. Jongin menjadi sosoknya kembali. Jongin tidak pernah berhenti membicarakan semua yang ada padamu. Bahkan ia meminta Chanyeol untuk selalu mengawasimu, karena… Jongin mulai mencintaimu."

Kyungsoo tersentak. Ia merasa bodoh sekali lagi.

'Kau jahat, Jongin!' Batin Kyungsoo.

.

.

_**Waktu memang baik hati. Ia masih bisa memperlambat waktu walaupun selama beberapa menit saja. Mengijinkanku bertemu dengan orang yang paling ingin aku temui. Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung, pasangan gila yang pernah aku temui. Sehun dan Luhan ge, pasangan manis yang pernah aku lihat. Dan… Kyungsoo hyung, orang pertama yang aku cintai yang mampu memberikan warna dalam saat terakhir aku menjadi namja remaja yang hidup di SMA.**_

.

Terlihat Jongin yang sedang terbaring dengan mata yang tertutup dan wajah yang pucat. Tidak ada tabung oksigen ataupun jarum infus yang menempel di tubuhnya, karena Jongin menolak untuk memakainya. Toh, hasilnya tetap sama, kan? Jongin akan tetap meninggalkan dunia ini.

"Hey, bangun bodoh. Kau sudah lebih dari setahun bolos di klub basket, dance, dan beladiri. Anak klub memasak juga merindukan rengekan manjamu itu. Kau itu bodoh atau memag bodoh? Kenapa mengatakan RUMAH SAKIT saja susah sekali? Malah berbelit dengan mengatakan Ruangan Serba Putih. Huh, kau menyebalkan." Suara Chanyeol bergetar. Ada Baekhyun disamping Chanyeol yang menenangkannya. "Kau sudah berjuang sendirian sampai detik ini. Apa yang belum kau dapatkan, hm? Kau sudah merasa senang, kan? Maaf kalau aku selalu memarahimu dan selalu berlaku kasar padamu. Aku bangga pernah mengenal dan pernah hidup bersamamu, Kim Jongin."

Chanyeol mendekatkan mulutnya dan berbisik di telinga Jongin. "Kita adalah teman untuk selamanya." Suaranya semakin bergetar dan meluncurlah tetesan bening disudut mata Chanyeol.

"kau adalah seorang hoobae tergila yang pernah aku temui. Terimakasih untuk selalu berusaha menjadikanku sebagai pacar dari Park Chanyeol. Aku tau, kalau kau adalah orang hebat disini. Dan saat kau tak disini, kau akan selalu menjadi yang terhebat juga. Kita akan selalu menjadi teman." Baekhyun mencoba tegar walau suaranya juga sama bergetar menahan tangis.

"Kau selalu mengacaukan klub menyanyi dengan suara teriakanmu. Kau itu sungguh menganggu. Aku tidak habis pikir kalau aku merindukanmu selama kau tidak mengganggu lagi klub musik. Apa kau benci padaku karena aku selalu mengklaimmu sebagai pengganggu latihanku? Maafkan aku, Jongin. Aku berterimakasih karena kau mengenalkan Sehun padaku sehingga kami menjadi seperti sekarang. Kita adalah teman. Selamanya." Bisik Luhan tepat ditelinga Jongin. Bersamaan dengan matanya yang terpejam, meneteslah satu tetes air mata dari sebelah matanya.

Sehun mendekati Jongin yang terbaring, ia memeluknya sedikit lebih lama. Selama beberapa detik. "Aku sudah memenuhi keinginanmu. Aku sudah memelukmu. Kau adalah yang terbaik yang pernah aku punya. Kau merangkap segalanya. Saudara dan sahabat. Kita pernah berjanji akan selalu bersama. Dan saat ini, aku ingin kau sehat dan bahagia juga tersenyum. Jadi, jamgan pernah memikirkan bagaimana caranya hidup di lingkungan barumu, karena aku jamin disana akan menjadi hal yamg sangat menyenangkan untukmu. Bestfriend forever, Kkamjong and Sehunna." Sehun berbisik. Melepas pelukannya dan memandang Jongin yang hanya diam.

Orang terakhir yang ada disana adalah Kyungsoo. Tangannya mengelus surai Jongin, mengelus pipi Jongin, dan menyentuh hidung Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kemudian mengecup kening Jongin sekilas. Agak lama, sampai air mata yang turun dari mata Kyungsoo jatuh mengenai kening Jongin. "Aku senang bisa mengenalmu dan bisa membuatmu lebih bersinar walaupun hanya sebentar. Waktu dua bulan, cukup untuk membuatku merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta pada seseorang sepertimu. Kau percaya, kan? Aku mencintaimu, Jonginie. Jeongmal saranghae… Tetaplah menjadi Jongin yang sehat dan kuat. Disana, kau akan jauh lebih senang. Aku… ingin menjadi namjachingumu, boleh kan?" Cup. Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo mencium kening Jongin.

Hening. Hanya suara detik jam yang terdengar. Kyungsoo sudah berdiri tegak dan semua yang ada disana hanya melihat Jongin yang diam.

Awalnya, deruan nafas Jongin masih terdengar halus. Namun setelah Kyungsoo mengucapkan segala kalimatnya dan menciumnya untuk yang terakhir, suara deruan nafasnya mengilang. Tubuhnya benar-benar diam tanpa adanya pergerakan.

Kim Jongin… sudah lebih sehat dan berada dalam keabadian yang sempurna.

.

.

.

_**Seperti dalam cerita animasi. Ada kalanya aku percaya tentang kehidupan di kota permulaan. Sebuah kota tempat orang yang sudah abadi untuk terlahir kembali. Dan aku, percaya semua itu. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu dan melihat kembali semuanya tersenyum padaku.**_

.

.

Sebulan sudah berlalu. Kehidupan di sekolah berjalan dengan tanpa adanya perubahan. Hanya saja tidak ada Jongin si dingin dan pendiam itu. Membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun kadang merindukan sosoknya. Dan Kyungsoo, yang amat kesepian setelahnya.

"Akan ada murid baru di kelas kita."

"Hah? Darimana? Namja atau yeoja?"

"Yang aku dengar sih namja."

"Benarkan? Aku harap, dia tidak lebih tampan dariku."

"Aku juga, aku harap dia tidak lebih pintar dariku.,"

Seorang guru masuk dengan membawa orang yang dengan kulit tan dan tubuh tinggi tegap dan rambut yang ditata seadanya. "Ini murid baru. Dia akan menjadi siswa di sekolah ini mulai hari ini. Perkenalkan dirimu."Perintah sang guru.

"Aku pindahan dari California. Aku mencintai dance dan basket. Aku lemah dalam matematika. Dan namaku adalah… Kim Jongin."

Deg.

Sehun yang daritadi hanya melamun, kini tersentak kaget dengan kalimat terakhir namja murid baru itu.

'_Mungkinkah…'_

Sehun tersenyum saat dilihatnya Kim Jongin itu tersenyum padanya.

'_Dia Jongin.'_

.

"Ada murid baru yang akan masuk ke klub basket hari ini. Dia pindahan dari California. Dulunya, dia pernah menjuarai beberapa kompetisi basket tingkat nasional dan internasional. Namanya… Kim Jongin."

Deg.

Chanyeol yang tidak terlalu focus pada pelatihnya itu tersentak kaget saat nama 'Kim Jongin' disebut dan terdengar jelas oleh telinganya.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang ada di samping pelatihnya. Tinggi dan berkulit tan.

'_Dia…'_

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat melihat namja tan itu tersenyum padanya.

'_kembali.'_

.

Kyungsoo sedang membaca buku dikelasnya saat sedang istirahat pertama. Keadaan kelas begitu sepi, sehingga Kyungsoo bisa focus membaca novel tebalnya.

"Kyungsoo! Aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu." Terdengar Chanyeol yang berteriak. Namun Kyungsoo tidak beralih pandangan. Ia masih terus membaca.

"Hm, siapa?"

"Aku… anak baru. Pindahan dari California. Saat ini mengambil klub basket. Dan namaku, Kim Jongin. Salam kenal, Kyungsoo hyung."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia menurunkan novel yang menghalangi wajahnya dan menatap namja yang berada disamping Chanyeol dengan lekat.

"Kim… Jongin?" Tanyanya ragu.

Jongin mengangguk heran.

"Apa… kau percaya kota permulaan, Jonginnie?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk senang, lagi. "Tentu saja, aku yakin kota permulaan itu ada. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, bukan?" Jawabnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

'_He's back.'_

.

.

.

END~!

.

.

.

Gyaaaaa, abal. Gak nyambung. Gak ngerti. Aku bingung ini jalannya gimana. Huff~

Maaf mengecewakan. Ini fict yang dibuat saat aku insomnia pada tengah malam.

Tidak memaksa baca dan review kok ^^ aku rela, sungguh~

Oia, mau tanya dong. Kalian bosen gak sih sama ff aku yang itu-itu ajja? Apa kalian bosen sama KaiSoo couple? Aku minta maaf yaa, karena aku gak pernah bisa jadi author yang baik. Aku gak bisa nulis ff sesuai harapan. Selalu saja ff ringan bergenre dan bercast sama. Maaf yaa T.T

Kalau kalian merasa bosan dengan ff ku yang aneh, aku akan dan bisa berhenti dari EarthTeleport kok ^^

Terimakasih banyak buat semua dukungannya yaaa… I Love You, All~


End file.
